1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention provide an apparatus, method, etc. for a non volatile memory RAD-hard (NVM-rh) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory systems used on chips are susceptible to soft errors. When these chips are created for use in satellites in orbit outside of the Earth's atmosphere, the soft error rate increases greatly due to the increased radiation the chip is exposed to. Additionally, the use of solar power can be interrupted if the satellite drifts into a celestial body's shadow. This power failure can cause the loss of communication information and stored data impairing the operation of the satellite. Systems can be designed with FLASH memory for non volatile data storage, but FLASH technology is not common to standard logic technologies and its addition would make a logic technology expensive.
In addition, it would be advantageous to ensure the radiation state of a system prior to programming.